


Schicksale

by inuverse



Series: Die frühen Jahre [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1984, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Schicksale liegen vor John Winchester. Eines davon wird ihn in die Hölle führen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schicksale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: walk this way
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Supernatural gehören Eric Kripke, den Produzenten und Schreibern, sowie The CW. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

_1984, Lawrence, Kansas_

John verstaute den Seesack im Kofferraum des Impalas.

»Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, John?«, fragte Missouri resigniert.

John schlug die Kofferraumklappe zu, fuhr sich dann über den Dreitagebart und seufzte.

»Du stehst an einer Weggabelung und wenn du den Weg gehst, den du vorhast einzuschlagen, dann wird er dich am Ende in die Hölle führen, John. Das hier wird dein Tod sein und deine Seele verdammen.«

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Wir müssen alle einmal sterben! Und an die Existenz eines Himmels oder so was glaube ich ohnehin nicht mehr.«

John sah der Wahrsagerin tief in die Augen.

»Egal, woran du glaubst: Die Hölle, John, sie ist real«, sagte Missouri eindringlich und fasste ihn am Ärmel seiner dunkelbraunen Lederjacke, bevor er zur Fahrertür gehen konnte. »Und was deine Rache betrifft: Du wirst den Dämon nicht erwischen.«

»Aber Dean wird es. Du hast vielleicht nicht gesehen wie, aber du hast gesehen, dass er ihn zerstören wird, oder nicht?«

John sah durch die Spiegelung der Heckscheibe ins Innere des Wagens. Dean hielt seinen Bruder im Arm, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, während Missouri nickte.

»Der Dämon wird vernichtet. Das ist alles, was zählt. Ohne Mary ist sowieso…« Er schluckte den Rest des Satzes herunter.

»Denk noch mal darüber nach, ob Rache, wirklich der Weg ist, den du gehen willst. Wenn genug Zeit vergangen ist, dann wirst du vielleicht…«

»Es wird niemals genug Zeit sein, Missouri!«, fiel er ihr ins Wort. »Mary wird nicht zurückkommen. Und die Alternative, die du gesehen hast?« Er stieß abschätzig die Luft aus. »Du sagtest, dass dieser Dämon auf jeden Fall wieder kommen wird. Er wird nicht aufhören, uns töten zu wollen. Und deshalb will ich alles über die Jagd auf diese Dinge lernen, was ich kann. Und wenn es mir nicht gelingt, den Mörder ihrer Mutter zur Strecke zu bringen, dann will ich meinen Söhnen wenigstens alles beibringen, was sie brauchen, um mich zu überleben. Um diesem Dämon an meiner Stelle die Stirn zu bieten, um den Tod ihrer Mutter zu rächen.«

»Deine Seele, John. Wir sprechen hier von ewiger Verdammnis, dem Fegefeuer«, stieß Missouri aus. »Du kannst hier bleiben und deinen Kindern ein guter Vater sein. Sie für eine lange Zeit ein gutes, sicheres Leben führen lassen. Normalität statt…«

»Wofür? Dafür, dass der Dämon zurückkommen wird und uns abschlachten wie zahmes Stallvieh?« John schnaubte. »Wenn die Familie Winchester untergeht, dann kämpfend und in der Gewissheit ihn mitzunehmen, in die Hölle, aus der er gekrochen ist, um daraus nie wieder aufzusteigen.«

Als Missouri noch etwas sagen wollte, gebot John ihr mit einer Geste zu schweigen.

»Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich mache mein eigenes Schicksal. Ich will Mary gerächt wissen und wenn ich dafür den Rest meines Lebens auf der Straße verbringen und am Ende in die Hölle gehen muss. Egal, was du sagst, es wird mich nicht umstimmen.«

Missouri nickte schließlich widerstandslos.

»Wir bleiben in Kontakt!«, sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

John lächelte müde und Missouri wusste im selben Augenblick, dass sie für eine lange Zeit nichts mehr von ihm hören wurde. Sie blickte dem schwarzen Chevy Impala nach, selbst als sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und er Lawrence längst hinter sich gelassen haben musste.

Sie hatte John nicht alles gesagt. Genug um sich zwischen den beiden Schicksalen zu entscheiden, die sie für ihn und seine Kinder gesehen hatte. Wäre er geblieben, dann wäre der Dämon in 20 Jahren zurückgekommen. Er hätte sie getötet. Dass Sam es für den Dämon getan hätte, hatte sie nicht gesagt. Sie hätte den Grund dafür nicht mal erklären können. Sie sah die Dinge einfach nur. Sie zu verstehen, war etwas völlig anderes. Gewiss war nur eins: Die Winchester-Familie würde untergehen. So oder so. Sie könnten ein normales Leben führen, bis es soweit wäre. Glücklich, beschaulich. Eine Kindheit für die Jungs und vielleicht – wenn der Verlust überwunden wäre – mit einem liebenden Vater, der seinen Frieden mit Marys Todesumständen gemacht hätte. Aber das Schicksal, für das John sich entschieden hatte, würde ihn seine Seele kosten. Er würde in die Hölle kommen. Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen. Sie hatte zwar gesehen, wie Dean den gelbäugigen Dämon getötet hatte. Später. Aber sie hatte auch gesehen, wie Sam erstochen und Dean von einem Höllenhund in Stücke gerissen worden war. Johns Söhne würden ihn überleben, aber nicht für lange Zeit. Johns Rache hatte einen hohen Preis. Ein Leben als Jäger für alle drei, sie würden kämpfen, aber am Ende würden sie doch alle untergehen. Zwei Schicksale, zwei Wege und doch gab es nur ein Ziel: Den Tod.

Missouri hoffte inständig, dass sie sich irrte. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, aber diesmal hoffte sie mit aller Kraft, dass ihre Gabe versagt hatte, dass die Winchesters ihr eigenes Schicksal machen würden, dass sie kämpfen und auf wundersame Weise überleben würden.


End file.
